Too Blind to See It
by YoloSwagDerp
Summary: "Dipper stumbled to the door. "I just realized something." He ran to Stan to tell him Ellie met Bill, but Ellie didn't know that. She never knew." When twelve year old Ellie comes to Gravity Falls, she meets Bill Cipher, a dream demon. They quickly become friends, but is Bill more than what Ellie expected? Read and find out! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. PLEASE REVIEW! One-shot for now


**Hey guys! Yeah, I know. I deleted my other GF story. I had a better idea. This will probably still contain some parts of my old story so yeah.**

**So, here's the new story you guys want to read!**

**PS: This can possibly contain a lot of Bill Cipher, but, come on, he's a cool guy! And this contains an OC too. **

* * *

-Chapter 1-

A twelve year old girl, named Ellie, sat on the bus, her eyes closed. She had been woken up far too early for this. She had been sent to Gravity Falls, by her parents, for work, _even_ though she was only twelve. She was going to start work at the Mystery Shack, which she thought was the dumbest name she'd ever heard. She didn't want to start work, but her parents had forced her to. It was still dark when Ellie was boarding the bus. She really didn't want to be here, not at this time of morning.

Ellie was asleep by far, by the time the bus had stopped at Gravity Falls. She hadn't heard the man call for the stop, but he knew that someone hadn't left the bus for Gravity Falls yet, because he had counted how many people there were, who was going to Gravity Falls. He went up every row of seats, asking the people, who were left, if they were going to Gravity Falls. Everyone had shaken their heads, but there was still one person he hadn't asked. He went over to the sleeping Ellie and tapped her on the shoulder, giving her a fright and 'setting off' her reflexes. She slapped the man in the cheek and the he stumbled into the chairs beside Ellie's row.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ellie apologized.

The bus driver rubbed his cheek.

"It's okay," he said.

To Ellie, he didn't look like it was 'okay' but she ignored it.

"Are you going to Gravity Falls?" the man asked, after a while.

It took a while for Ellie to remember where she was, but after a long minute, she finally remembered and answered.

"Yep."

"Well, we're here," the bus driver said, getting up and going back to the driver's seat.

Ellie grabbed her bag and rushed out the door of the bus.

"Thank you! And sorry, once again," Ellie called on the way out.

The man only just grunted, before shutting the bus doors and zooming off. Ellie ran down to the Mystery Shack, she had known where she was going, after her parents had reminder her fifty times. She was greeted by Grunkle Stan, as her parents had told her, and she was shown her room.** (This was the room Dipper and Mabel both wanted in the episode Carpet Diem) **After ten minutes of unpacking, Ellie sat down on her bed and then lay down. Everyone in the house, except for Grunkle Stan, was probably asleep, and Ellie wanted to join. She was still exhausted, even though she'd had five hours of sleep on the bus, but hey, it wasn't her fault her parents woke her up early. She closed her eyes and soon, fell asleep. After what felt like five minutes, when it was actually two hours, Ellie was woken up again, by Grunkle Stan.

"Hey, kiddo," he said.

Ellie opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"I thought you might want to meet everyone," Stan said. "I brought them all down for you."

"You WHAT?!" Ellie shot up from her bed.

"I brought these guys down here, so you could meet them," Stan told her.

Ellie groaned.

"Alright. Who are these people?" Ellie asked.

"So, we have Dipper, who is the twin to Mabel, who we have over here, and this is Soos, and this is Wendy," Grunkle Stan whispered this part, "who Dipper has a _huge _crush on."

Stan laughed but Ellie didn't. She didn't find it funny at all.

"Hi Ellie! We've heard a lot about you!" Mabel said, coming over to my bed.

"Whoopee," I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. HA!" Stan laughed and slapped his leg. "Did ANY of you get my joke?"

Everyone groaned at the 'dad joke' and shook their heads.

"Look, I got woken up too early, that's all," Ellie told them.

"Well, do you want to go back to bed?" Stan asked.

"I'm up now, so no," Ellie said.

"Alright then, it's work time everyone!" Stan said, clapping his hands.

Everyone sighed and went to their 'work stations'. Soos was at the gift shop with Wendy, Ellie was assigned to clean up the shack and Dipper and Mabel helped her.

"So Ellie," Dipper said. "Where do you come from?"

"California," Ellie said.

"Oh my gosh, so do we!" Mabel yelled.

"Charming," Ellie said.

"You know, I haven't seen you smile once, since you got here," Dipper said.

"Well, that's because I really don't want to be here. No offense but, I'd rather be home, watching TV in the comfort of my _own_ house," Ellie sighed.

"Oh," Mabel and Dipper said in unison.

"Jinks!" they both laughed.

"Double jinks!" the both said again.

"Twins," Ellie thought.

They worked in silence another ten minutes before Stan started calling for them all. They found Stan, who was in the Gift Shop with Soos.

"Ah, you're all here," Stan said.

"Yep," Dipper said.

"Why do you want us Grunkle Stan?" Mabel questioned.

"Kids, there's, uh, something I need to tell you," Stan said, rubbing the back of his head.

The kids stared at him questioningly.

"Uh, I, uh… I'm going to jail... for uh, a week, so… you won't see me for a few days."

"What did you do?" Ellie asked.

"Tax fraud," Stan replied.

Ellie blinked.

"Oh."

"When do you leave?" Dipper asked.

"Now," Stan replied.

"Okay," the kids sighed.

"Well, see ya," Stan said.

"Bye," Dipper said.

"Well, this is going to be different," Mabel said.

Just then, Grunkle Stan jumped through the door frame, surprising all the kids.

"HA HA! I'M ONLY JOKING!" Stan laughed.

Mabel, Dipper and Soos all laughed, all except for Ellie.

"Good one, Mr Pines," Soos laughed.

"How's that funny?" Ellie asked.

"How's it not?" Mabel laughed.

"I'm trying to make you laugh Ellie!" Stan yelled. "Why do you have no sense of humor?!"

"Because, so far, you've done nothing funny," Ellie said. "I need to go take a walk."

"Okay, fine," Stan said. "Maybe you'll find your sense of humor on that walk."

Ellie glared at him and walked out the door. She started walking through the forest, taking in all the pretty flowers and trees and the… weird creatures and she soon found herself by a road. She started walking along it, looking for a shop so she could find some food, because she was _starving_! As she was walking along it, she saw a bright yellow triangle on the road. She stared at it for a while, trying to work out what it was. She stared at it for another minute before realizing it was alive, as it was breathing. But she was still confused. Who was this guy? She noticed that he had small limbs. She noted the black bowtie and the black top hat that was on 'its' body. She figured it must have been a male, because almost _no_ girl wore men's clothing. Just then, she heard a low grumble. It took some time for her to work it out but as it got closer, it got more and more obvious. It was no doubt, a truck. She saw it coming towards the triangle guy and she started to worry. Save him or leave him? Ellie started fidgeting with her fingers, thinking, with only a limited amount of time to make up her mind. The truck got closer. Ellie was becoming anxious. It got closer… closer… closer… Ellie had no choice but to save him. Just as the truck was about to hit him, Ellie jumped for him, grabbed him and rolled away, to the other side of the road. The truck screeched as it stopped to a halt. Ellie's heart was racing. The man ran out of his truck and raced to Ellie. Ellie didn't realize that she was cradling the triangle guy in her arms and she dropped him immediately, as soon as she realized.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ellie answered back.

"Why'd ya jump kid?" he asked.

"You almost hit… whatever _this _is!" Ellie waved her arms at the still unconscious triangle… thing.

"Sorry! Do you want me to call an ambulance?" the truck driver asked.

"NO!" Ellie blurted out. "If he gets taken to hospital, who _knows _what might happen to him! He could be dissected for all we care!"

"Okay! Geez! I guess I'll leave then," he said, and with that, he left.

Ellie sighed. What was she going to do with… this?

"I'll wait here for five more minutes, and if he doesn't wake up in that time frame, I'm leaving," Ellie mumbled.

As if on cue, the triangle guy woke up. He groaned, rubbing his head. He hadn't realized there was someone else around him but as soon as Ellie talked, his reflexes kicked in. He jumped on top of Ellie, making her fall backwards and chocked her with his very small, but strong hands.

"Who are you!?" he boomed, in a low voice.

Ellie whimpered. She didn't expect him to be like this.

"E-E-Ellie," she stuttered, struggling to breathe.

The triangle then pitied her, as she had done nothing to her, and he had frightened her. He let go of her throat and looked down and saw that he was in a rather awkward position. He quickly jumped off her and brushed himself off. It gave Ellie some time to get up and think about what happened just then.

"I, uh, sorry, stupid reflexes," he said.

"It's okay," Ellie said, rather shyly.

There was a moment's silence, but that was quickly broken when the triangle guy decided to speak up.

"Name's Bill Cipher, by the way," he said, holding his hand out for Ellie to shake.

Ellie flinched, thinking it would be somewhat a punch. She hesitantly reached out her hand and shook Bill's hand. She coughed awkwardly.

"Uh… so…" Ellie trailed off, breaking the handshake.

She had no idea what to say. All she did was stare at Bill, who was floating.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not stare at people?" Bill asked, after a minute's silence.

It was supposed to be rhetorical, but Ellie answered.

"You're not a person, you're a… thing," she replied.

"Ahh, I see we have a smartass over here!" Bill chuckled.

Ellie couldn't respond to that. She started to think again.

"This guy is insane-". Ellie was cut off from her thoughts

"Sure I am. What's your point?" Bill said.

Ellie looked at him and realized he had read her thoughts. Ellie stared crossly at him. If Bill had a mouth, he would've probably been smirking.

"Didn't _your mother _ever tell you to not _smirk_ at people?" Ellie asked.

Bill stopped dead in the air. His eye looked past the head of Ellie.

"I never had a mother…" Bill said, slowly.

Ellie felt bad. She stared at the ground, full of embarrassment. She felt stupid for asking Bill that. Bill looked down at Ellie and floated over to her. He patted her head awkwardly and Ellie jumped in surprise.

"Why are _you _comforting me? I should be the one doing that," Ellie mumbled.

"Nah, nah, kid. You embarrassed yourself. That's worse than not having a mother," Bill told her.

Ellie gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked. "How so?"

"Well, it all began twenty-nine million years ago-" Bill started

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" Ellie interrupted. "Just tell me the shortened version!"

"Hmm. Yes. I think I will. Humans can't handle long stories. I just remembered," Bill nodded his head.

"You know what? Just let's not. Please _don't _tell me the story. I don't want to hear it… In fact… I should probably get home… It's getting quite dark…" Ellie babbled.

Bill looked at the sky and saw the most prettiest sunset he'd ever seen in his life. Ellie looked too, smiling. It was the first time Ellie had smiled at Gravity Falls and she had shared it with a triangle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Bill sighed.

They stared at the sunset for a little while longer.

"Ellie?" Bill said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me earlier on today."

"You're welcome," Ellie replied.

The sun went down quickly enough, and then Ellie remembered.

"OH MY GOD," she yelled.

"What? What's the matter?!" Bill asked.

"I need to go home! The others must be worried _sick _about me!" Ellie started fretting.

"I'll take you home," Bill said.

"Oh, you will!? Thank you!" Ellie said happily.

"No problem, kiddo," he winked.

They started walking home, in pitch-dark, but Bill knew where he was going. He'd been to the Mystery Shack before. In fact, more than what you'd expect. The walk went quite quick, because Ellie and Bill had not stopped talking. Before they knew it, they were at the Mystery Shack.

"Wait… how did you know I lived here…?" Ellie asked, slowly.

"Uh… Let's just say, I know a lot of things," Bill said quickly. "Oh look! We're here! Bye!" Bill was changing the subject.

He pushed her to the door.

"Wait!" Ellie half shouted.

"Wait, what?" Bill asked.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, how 'bout tomorrow?" he suggested quickly.

"Sounds great to me!" Ellie smiled.

"Okay bye!" Bill rushed back to the forest.

"What's up with him?" Ellie thought.

Bill was worried that Stan would catch him.

Ellie walked into the Shack and was greeted by Mabel, who hugged her tightly, making Ellie's face go purple.

"Good to see you too?" Ellie choked out.

"OH WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Mabel yelled, pulling away, after a minute.

Mabel ran into the lounge room, and Ellie heard some mumbling. A few seconds later, Stan and Dipper walked out of the room.

"Kid! Where have you been?!" Stan asked.

"Walking!" Ellie answered.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Stan grinned.

Ellie sighed. Good. No one had asked about Bill.

"I'm going to my room," Ellie said.

"Okay," Stan said. "I'm watching TV if you need me."

Ellie nodded her head and went to her room. She sat down at the desk, got out her drawing book and drew Bill. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ellie shouted.

Dipper walked in.

"Hey," he said. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Some guy I met on my walk," Ellie showed the drawing to Dipper.

Dipper went silent.

"Ohh, crap," he said.

"Oh crap, what?" Ellie asked.

"Who's this guy?" Dipper asked.

"Bill. Bill Cipher," Ellie grinned. "Ya like it?"

"Yeah… it's… great?" Dipper stumbled to the door. "I just realized something."

He ran to Stan to tell him Ellie met Bill, but Ellie didn't know that.

She never knew.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter!?**

**There is exactly 2, 524 words (for the story, not the A/N's)! AW YEAH BABY!**

**Please review, as it makes me super happy and it means a lot! **

**Okay! Bye guys!**

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**AND**

**HASHTAGS!**

**#YOLOSWAGDERP!**

**SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
